<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Heart by Rosedestiny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044346">My Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosedestiny/pseuds/Rosedestiny'>Rosedestiny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>None - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:01:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosedestiny/pseuds/Rosedestiny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short poem I wrote.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well honestly more like song lyrics since I was signing it when I wrote it. Mind you it’s my first attempt. Probably not very original or good but there it is. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My heart my heart is broken<br/>
Broken is my heart<br/>
My heart my heart is broken<br/>
Someone has torn it apart</p>
<p>My heart my heart is broken<br/>
Broken is my heart<br/>
My heart my heart is broken<br/>
And soon it will turn to dust</p>
<p>My heart my heart is broken<br/>
Broken is my heart<br/>
My heart my heart is broken<br/>
Everything fell apart </p>
<p>My heart my heart is broken<br/>
Broken is my heart<br/>
My heart my heart is broken<br/>
And nothing will be the same</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>